


补丁正义联盟

by micorom



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Identity Issues, M/M, Madeleine Era, Secret Identity, That superhero AU where vigilantism is illegal, Translation, Valjean would say it's usually an accident of fate, and Javert repeatedly tries to arrest Jean Valjean for it, and he really didn't mean to damage police property, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean是一位有着超级力量的兜帽侠，多次拯救我们亲爱的探长于水火之中，并且暗中协助他办案……但他还是被铐起来了！因为暴民司法才不是真正的正义！</p>
            </blockquote>





	补丁正义联盟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patchwork Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966627) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



1.

作为警察，Javert一直认为自己见惯了各种奇葩的死法，但现在看来要开开他的眼界了。更糟糕的是，这一次要死的还是他：“被糖豆子压死”这句话也许会铭刻在他的墓碑之上，使得他死后都要成为别人的笑柄。命运在他的头顶之上用掉落的脚手架和抗压杆支撑起临时的庇护所，现在正在一箱箱进口食品的重压下吱呀作响。Javert在底下被压得不得动弹，只能叹了一口气，粗重地喘息着，听天由命。

接着远处传来喊声和撞击声，而Javert发愁地看着上方的支架。他该不该碰碰运气……？

好吧。为什么不呢？对造物主来说，他能不能多活五分钟根本没有差别。如果他的吼声震垮了头顶的支架，那至少他是战斗着死去的。

“嘿！”Javert大喊道，远处的喊声一下静了下来，“有人吗？”

长长的沉默，接着脚步声响了起来。Javert深呼吸，等待着，又一次迟疑了。

他知道自己只能撞大运了，来者有可能只是铁锤，想要检验他的战利品。该死的超能者。Javert咬紧牙关，不知自己是否会让这逃犯享受到胜利的喜悦。

“有人吗？”

不是铁锤。来者的声音更低沉洪亮，而且带着一丝担忧。说不定是个保安？Javert总算是松了一口气，回应道：“我被困在这里了——去找人帮忙。我是警局的Javert探长……”他一下子停了下来，因为他看到周围的东西动了。过了一会儿他才发觉是这个陌生人空手将堆到胸口那么高的大纸板箱一个个挪开了。

非人类的力量。

又一个超能者。

Javert一瞬间后悔他说出了自己的职位，余下的时间里都保持着沉默。如果他能脱身的话……Javert探了探他的腿，只是被压住了，没有受伤。他可以站在平地上战斗：他还有一把枪，他可以……

“难怪铁锤在这附近探头探脑的。”陌生人友好地说道，似乎毫不警觉。他的声音似乎变过调——也许是合声器吧，听上去比常人低一两个八度。

“他怎么了？”

“我把他控制起来了。他就在外面。”

Javert咬牙切齿。义务警员。他们就和罪犯一样是腐蚀社会的祸害，为了他们极端的暴力目标而颠覆法律。他只希望铁锤还剩下足够的遗体能够辨认。

终于，压着Javert的箱子挪开了大半，他终于能看清这位新鲜出炉的违法分子长什么样子：不论超级力量的真实身份是谁，他很高，宽肩膀，但是半张脸都罩着无暇的银面罩。作为一个超能者，他的穿着真是正常得谢天谢地，没有可笑的、会反光的氨纶纤维紧身衣，或是奇怪的量身制作的铠甲。超级力量穿着一件黑色长袖兜帽衫，黑色牛仔裤，还有一双灰色的跑鞋。

Javert突然意识到这正常的穿着会让超级力量轻而易举地混入人群，难以追捕。他尽量不要对他怒目而视，因为这位陌生人正在搬动更多的箱子，还担忧地瞥了他一眼：“你受伤了吗？”

“就伤了自尊。我的腿只是被压到了。”

“啊，稍等。”陌生人走出了他的视线，然后搬走了更多的箱子。过了一会儿，他腿上的压力减轻了，而Javert终于能抽出腿来，跌跌绊绊地爬出这差一点成了他坟墓的地方。他浑身上下都是瘀青，心情还糟透了，所以当超级力量昂首挺胸地站在他面前，好像一条该死的等着人摸头的小狗时，他只想糊他一熊脸。

他指望Javert说什么？感谢您触犯了超能者法令四款A条？

“你没有受伤我真高……”超级力量刚开口——Javert只让他说了这么点——迎接他的就是一副磁力手铐。

“你被捕了。”Javert咆哮道，“你有权保持沉默，你所说的一切……”

“别这样，警官。”让Javert气恼的是，超级力量听上去像是吃了一惊，但并不害怕，“我刚救了你一命。”

“法庭也许会将这条纳入量刑的参考。”Javert对这位义务警员背完了米兰达警告，接着推着他走出了仓库。在门口他找到了铁锤，发现他的确是被控制起来了，被一条扭成麻花的金属管道扎得死死的，失去了知觉。他在脑海中又给这位义务警员加上了一条破坏公共财产的罪名，然后拉着他走向他的警车，无视了对方一路上温柔得怪异的抗议。

正当他拿过无线电准备呼叫支援时，义务警员叹了一口气：“你真的非得这么做吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“那好吧。”义务警员几乎是伤感地说道，“请允许我预先为破坏警局财产道歉。”说完他就把磁力手铐给掰成两节了，就好象这是纸片做的一样，然后从容地走上大街。与此同时，Javert惊呆了没有做出任何反应，好一会儿他才从警车里拿出备用手枪。

“停下！不然我要开……”

他没说完。义务警员在他的手机上按了几个键，然后停了下来，消失不见了。

Javert把脸都快皱没了。真操蛋的义务警员。总是集体活动。他朝电台又重新发了一遍信息，接下来等待后援的时间里只能闷闷不乐地摆弄着磁力手铐的碎片。

高科技顶个屁用。局长一定会气炸了的。

局长的确是气炸了，而当他生气的时候，他会让自己的属下好好感受一下滚滚而来的怒火。Javert觉都没睡，手里拿着路边摊买来的、难喝到警察都受不了的咖啡，然后像一块木头般站在局长的办公室里，第三次经受煎熬。是的，手铐激活了。是的，他检查过了。不，不是废品，他之前还用过。是的，对那个恶棍没用。是的，长官。不，长官。他应该带上支援的，长官。

他在想要不要昏倒在领导的木书桌上，然后骗个病假回家得了。正当他严肃地考虑准备实施时，局长气呼呼地接起对讲机。“什么事？”局长眯着眼睛咆哮道。

“先生，”那可怜的小前台吱吱地回答道，“市长来了，他要见您。他没有预约，但说是急事。”

“妈的。估计是他那搞鬼的低租金政策。让他进来。”局长抱怨道，“探长，你可以走了。打起精神来！还有看在上帝的份上，下次记得检查手铐。别让局里其他人知道了，搞得人心惶惶！你那副说不定是出故障了。”

“长官，是的长官。”Javert并没有听清他在说什么。他像猫头鹰般忽闪着眼睛，愣在原地。Madeleine先生来了。Madeleine先生。Javert知道自己面色苍白得像是见了鬼，蓬头垢面得像是和犀牛大战了五百回合后爬出来等死。

老天到底看他哪里不顺眼。

“好了，别傻站在这里了。”局长对他皱紧眉头，而过了一会儿，不幸的是，Madeleine先生优雅地走了进来，对着他温暖地微笑。Javert天人交战，不知道自己是情愿昨晚被集装箱压死，还是感谢上帝和命运让他活到这一刻。他看上去像是吓傻了，但Madeleine先生似乎并没有注意到。市长本人的穿着同往日般完美无瑕，上身一件橄榄绿色的羊毛外套，下着一条挺括的炭灰色裤子，还带着一条淡奶油色的围巾，帅得一如既往。Javert扭了扭手指，忍不住哆嗦了下，口干舌燥。

“你可以走了，探长。”局长尖锐地说道，而Javert差点倒退了一步。他紧张地鞠了一躬，心不甘情不愿地走出局长的办公室。警局第一轮的糟糕咖啡还剩了一点，而他则埋进自己的座位，揉着眼睛。

探长的头衔意味着他有一间独立的办公室。而在如此美好的晨光之中，他的桌上已经堆满了各种拼写和语法水平的报告。Javert只希望警局能够像旧时光那样少写报告多办事，其次就是希望他能死在自己的位置上。可惜不如所愿。于是他开始打字，困倦地将昨晚的事件记录下来，而过了不久，他决定将脑袋搁在那堆文件夹上，睡一会儿就好……

……他猛地惊醒过来，发现一只温暖的手紧紧地握住他的肩膀。他刚刚梦到一块糖豆子做的墓碑和一只爱瞬移的巨熊。Javert本能般地抓住入侵者，而察觉出那正是Madeleine先生后又吓了一跳，赶紧站了起来。文件漫天飞舞，而Madeleine先生像是在说些什么，只不过Javert的耳朵里脉搏声轰隆作响，什么都听不到。接着他俩在沉默中捡起一地的文件，而他看到市长的肩膀微微耸动，好象是在强忍笑意。

太棒了，Javert苦涩地想。这是Madeleine先生头一回，独自一人，出现在他面前，而Javert所做的一切就是让自己看上去像个傻逼。

“您找我有事吗，先生？”Javert尽可能礼貌地问道。结果这话听上去却硬邦邦的一点都不友好，Madeleine先生立刻露出想要道歉的表情，而Javert在心里叹了一口气。

“哦，Bertrand说你在调查街垒，探长，我很好奇你的进展如何。你瞧，”Madeleine先生诚恳地说道，而Javert的心都快沉到脚底去了，“我知道最近媒体对这件事情也挺关注的，我必须坦白，我对这件事情的兴趣……抱有一定的私人原因。”

“调查还在进行。”Javert不自在地回答。动动脑子！Madeleine先生对你的案子有着私人兴趣！说点聪明话！“但是请您放心，先生，这些暴民司法一定会被镇压的。”天啊，他真该给自己一枪死了拉倒。

“当然了。”Madeleine先生似乎十分失望，也许是因为他并没有得到理想中的答复。Javert很肯定今天不会更糟了。“据说你昨晚逮捕了一位危险的嫌犯，还差点抓住了另一个？”

Madeleine先生温柔的话语中，那个“差点”戳进了他的耳朵里。Javert慢慢地点了点头。“但这两者都同街垒无关。”他说道，因为街垒的那群野孩子都还小，最多不会超过二十岁。而昨晚的超级力量可要年长多了，至少Javert的直觉是这么告诉他的。“尤其是铁锤，绝对是他们的对手。”那个野蛮的超能者是个银行劫犯，而目前看来，那些小屁孩全把自己当作了正义的化身。我呸。

“没错。”Madeleine先生鼓舞般地朝着Javert微笑，而他则克制住自己不要面露窘态。

他不敢思考。他已经让自己看上去像个傻瓜一样，没必要再火上浇油了。他们俩沉默地站了许久，直到双方都察觉到了尴尬，Madeleine先生终于可怜起Javert，由衷而礼貌地祝他一天愉快。而Javert的答复则是点了点头，生硬地说了再见，接着便舌头打结，什么都说不出了。

总有些时候他会疑惑，他是怎么活到今天的。

 

2.  
如果Javert能够多睡一会儿、喝好点儿的咖啡，说不定就不会陷入如此的窘境之中。

铁锤的手下在大街上抓住他，然而妄凭他大吼大叫又踢又打地被拽入一辆白色货车中，围观群众依然是瞠目结舌地目送他们远去。老实说，他费什么劲呢？普通大众显然都是懦弱的混蛋罢了。

他希望有人能够拍下了那辆货车的牌照，或是打电话报警，最好两者皆是。而他则双手双脚被缚，坐着车一路出了巴黎城，到达了城郊的一间仓库。这实在是太没创意了，Javert都觉得有点失望。如今这年头，你真的没法指望犯罪分子有创意。他做了这么多年警察，头一次希望能够看到一间蝙蝠侠般的地下藏身之所，陈列着各种有趣的装备，而不是只能看到锈迹斑斑的框架和淘汰设备的废弃仓库。他在这儿除了挨打之外，最有可能发生的事情就是染上破伤风。

当然了，一脸无聊的表情不可能让绑架他的人对他态度柔和起来——最后他被揍得鼻青脸肿，双手背在身后铐在椅子上。绑匪将他咬牙切齿的样子拍了张照，大概是要发给局长。看来，他们是想要交换俘虏。还是没创意。局长能爬到这么高的位置，就是因为对超能者及其走狗的零容忍政策。他绝不会谈判的。

他将这些讲了出来，获得的回报是脸上一拳加上胸口一脚。他脸朝下摔到水泥地上，那一瞬间，Javert想，非常想，使用他身体里的……

这个想法还未成形，他身后就传来了一阵大叫。Javert一念之间差点以为也许——仅仅是也许——这一次，法律终于反应迅速，而他也会获救。但他所听到的只有混乱和打斗声。他只能看到别人的脚在他的视线中进进出出，于是鼓囊着徒劳地试图转过身来，好看清都发生了什么。

一只手抓住他的肩膀，温柔地将他扶正了过来，接着他的手铐也松了。Javert立马从椅子上挣脱开。他站起得太快，头晕目眩，过了好一会儿才看清了来者何人。

是超级力量。他刚半蹲在地上，现在站直了，也认出了他。超级力量的肩膀突然垂了下来。“哦，”他冷淡地说道，“是你啊。”

Javert看了一眼超能者背后的情形。铁锤的走狗倒挂在木箱上，躺在地板上，还有一个甚至被扔到了天花板上。还好他们看上去不过是失去知觉罢了。“你他妈在这儿做什么？”

“追踪线索。我们……我在警局的电台上听到有一名警官被绑架了。”

Javert注意到他说漏了嘴。这并不让他意外。超能者喜欢协同合作，就好象老鼠一样。“你被捕了。”

“又来？”

“触犯了超能者法令四款A条的多项罪名，还有故意破坏公共财产……”

超能者发出了一阵呼哧呼哧声，Javert过了好一会儿才意识到他是在笑，只不过笑声被他的面具给堵住了。Javert哼了一声，抿起嘴，而超级力量喘了几口气，很显然是在憋笑咯，而当他开口说话时依然是断断续续的：“抱歉，探长，只是这……”

“你刚触犯了法律，现在又要来嘲笑它？”

这句话并没有起到Javert意想中的效果——超能者爆发出一阵大笑。Javert气恼地四处张望，希望能找到一把枪或者是其他什么武器，能够让超级力量听话些，或者是把他放倒，或者至少是能给他留个瘀青啥的，只可惜什么都找不到。

“我非常非常抱歉。”超级力量最后说到，语气愉悦得让Javert郁闷，“但我想我该先告辞了，我并不是故意要笑的。”

在Javert看来，这世上一定存在着某个地狱，专门收治欺骗警官的混蛋。他现在只能酸溜溜地看着超级力量拿出手机，再一次违反了法令四款A条，逃过了追捕。他叹了一口气，将那些个不省人事的走狗都搜了一遍身，异常幸运地找到了一部没有上锁的手机。

局长有很多话可以说，但他最后却选了最糟糕的那一句：他让Javert回家休三天病假，接着又想要表达父爱般拍拍他的肩膀，落下来后却别扭得古怪。最后他特意指出要他好好休息。Javert试图偷偷摸一本卷宗带回家，只可惜他的警司早就被敌方勾结，最后他只能心情郁结地空手回家。

到第三个无聊的日子即将到头之时，他脸上的淤青已经化成了一块可怕的青色。Javert去杂货店买面包水果，然后阴着脸走回家。那时天色已黑，而他则在脑海中回顾着明天上班后要处理的工作，一边从花园绕近路。

他一心专注，差一点就撞上了在喷水池那儿大声吵架的小夫妻。于是他叹了一口气，抬起手揉了揉脸。“好了，都别吵了。”

“别多管闲事！”那男的瞪大眼睛，满嘴酒气地咆哮道。而他老婆吓坏了，飞快地跑到Javert身后躲了起来。

Javert克制住自己不要叹气。他手头有一根法棍，几只苹果，还有一点香蕉。简而言之就是没有武器。“听着，小子。”Javert无可奈何地说，“你也省省力气，闭嘴吧。小姐，这个人是谁……”

她愣在原地一句话也不说，而Javert，带着一点点让人目眩的恐惧还有滚滚而来的刺激感，发现面前的男人抽出一把手枪。

“把那个东西放下。”Javert用最坚定的语气说道。但那个人只是吼了一声，抬起枪口，瞄准，扣下扳机。

Javert没有思考——这只是本能反应。他伸出手，只是创造出一丁点儿的力道，足以将子弹飞行的轨迹偏离一个小角度，最后命中了旁边的一棵树。他身后的女人尖叫起来，而Javert正准备往购物袋里掏出一只苹果来牺牲一下，这时他看到一个又高又壮的身影从树丛里跑了出来，大步两跨便伸手抓住了那个人的手枪，然后不慌不忙地将它捏碎了。

是超级力量。那个男人退后一步，夸张的挥舞着手臂。而超级力量横跨着躲开，握紧拳头就是一拳。打得很准，而且显然超级力量是收着力的，但那个人还是呜咽了一声倒了下来。而Javert身后的受害者也昏倒了。

太棒了。

超级力量帮忙将她扶到一边的长椅上躺下，而Javert则乖戾地打电话报警。他甚至都懒得提到超级力量，而当他打完之后，他感觉到超级力量似乎因此而高兴。“你不再准备逮捕我了吗，警官？”超能者亲切地问道。

“除非我们能搞懂磁力手铐到底哪儿出了错，”Javert回答，“不然逮捕你根本没意义。警车关不住你，也许你还会破坏警局的牢房。你是在跟踪我吗？”

“当然没有。”超级力量反驳道，“我出门赴约，正巧听到了枪声。”

Javert叹了一口气。没必要去验证他的说法是不是真的。他累坏了，还要照顾一个受害者，收拾另一个流氓，而他依然……“算了，你走吧。我今天没有上班，虽然我可以让你去自首，但我怀疑你有这种自觉。”

超级力量微微抬头，然后终于说道：“探长，大家同为超能者，你竟然不能对我们的处境多加理解，真是让人惊讶。”

Javert只觉一阵寒意，但他知道该怎么回应。他的一生都在准备这个答复：“我不知道你在说什么。”

超能者若有所思地注视着他，然后像是同情般地低下了头。Javert咬紧牙关，但没有再说话。终于，超级力量开始摸索起自己口袋里的手机。

 

 

  
3.  
每周都有那么一天，Javert会纵容自己享受一番：从拉丁区边的一家小咖啡馆里买一杯上好的咖啡。性价比并不高，但他喜欢那香味，口感，以及那扑面而来的安慰剂效应。他喜欢安静地坐在咖啡店的一角享受自己的咖啡，如果心情格外好的话，也许会买个可颂或是马卡龙。只不过这种情况不多见。

今天他只买了咖啡，正抬头看了看钟，准备回去上班。只是突然间，Madeleine先生居然坐在他的桌子对面，格外亲切地对着他微笑：“探长！真是个惊喜。”

惊喜。Javert在乱成麻的脑海中重复了一遍，好好地回味了一下这是什么意思。他差点把咖啡洒在自己身上，于是赶紧将杯子放下。他的穿着就像是一个寻常警探：便宜但还算挺括的西装，白衬衫，领带，但他突然间一下子开始焦虑起来。现在已经是下午了，也许他的胡渣又长出来了一些，看上去像是没刮胡子，而且……而且……

“先生，”他脱口而出，“您好。”

“这儿的咖啡不错。”Madeleine先生笑了，看了一眼他的杯子。Javert觉得自己必须解释一下。

“我，只是来休息一下，我马上就会回……”

Madeleine先生看起来十分懊恼。“探长，我并没有想要暗示你在上班时间摸鱼。我只是恰巧路过而已。”

Javert现在完全失去了礼貌交流的能力。他现在只想带着仅存的自尊跑得越远越好。这样就太失敬了，况且。况且。Madeleine先生今天格外帅气。也许他正准备上剧院，因为他穿着定做的西装，领结衬衣笔挺，还有手套，全能的主啊，Madeleine先生修长的手指上套着一副白手套。

Javert克制住自己不要盯着看，而且他绝对没有幻想那戴着手套的手指抚摸着他的皮肤会是什么感觉。他那小兄弟把裤子顶得难受，他只能不着痕迹地又往桌子底下滑了一点儿。

“您是要去看话剧吗？”Javert不自在地问道，接着又后悔自己开了口。一个警察问东问西的，总觉得不合适。

但Madeleine先生却依然笑得让人如沐春风。“差不多。我要去参加一个慈善晚会。”

Javert不明白慈善晚会和话剧哪儿“差不多”了，接着又好奇如果此刻他把自个儿的舌头咬掉会不会当场暴毙。“我懂了。”他嘀咕了一句，而谢天谢地，Madeleine先生似乎十分乐于讨论这个晚会——有关第三世界儿童的困境——Javert真的没法仔细听，Madeleine先生可以用他那温柔低沉的声音给Javert读电话黄页，效果也是一样的。这种声音真是犯罪。

“你似乎很感兴趣。”Madeleine先生说道，而他看上去那么高兴，Javert不自觉地点起头来表示同意。“那么，我必须坚持邀请你陪同我出席，探长。”Madeleine先生继续说，“我想把你介绍给我的朋友们。”

Javert握着咖啡杯的手指都僵住了。“先生，这……”

“当然了，我会通知Bertrand的。”

“但是先生，”Javert只觉得惊慌失措，之前的好心情都像是沉入冰水里一样，“我穿得不合适。”

“胡说八道，怎么不合适了。”

Javert一直扭捏地抗议着，直到他的咖啡冷掉，直到Madeleine先生友好地引着他走上街头。等他们走过一条马路，Javert便不再说话了，心惊胆战得甚至无法享受凉爽的夜风和Madeleine先生温柔的语调。他真的不想让自己和Madeleine先生双双出丑，而Madeleine先生却要求他……

“我亲爱的Javert，”Madeleine先生终于停了下来，说道，“试一下又何妨呢？”

“不，不。”Javert强迫自己抬起头，对上Madeleine先生忧心忡忡又无比诚恳的眼睛。一个完人。英俊，温柔，和蔼，新近的政治对手拼命试图挖掘出他的丑闻或是恶习，结果全是无功而返。一位人民公仆，更多的是服务人民，而非是滥用权力。Javert觉得自己的恐慌慢慢消退。Madeleine先生全神贯注的注视是样危险的东西。“如果能让市长先生高兴的话，那我会参加的。”

这样说未免显得阿谀，而Javert真想给自己狠狠一脚。然而Madeleine先生却灿烂地笑了，就好像Javert真诚地恭维了他一番。“那快走吧，我们要迟到了。”

等他们到达举办晚会的酒店时，Javert总算是松了一口气，因为他穿得并不是最糟糕的一个。有一群小年轻堵在门口，男孩子们大多都穿着皱巴巴的西装，领带也没有，有一个甚至用球鞋配短一截的长裤。就在Javert准备对着他们皱眉时，有一个女孩从中走了出来，拥抱了Madeleine先生。“爸爸，你迟到了。”她嗔道，然后好奇地朝着Javert看了一眼。

这位便是Cosette Madeleine了，Madeleine先生的养女，曾经生活在一个走私团队中。她年近15，满头金发，举止优雅，穿着一条美丽的橘色长裙，在这位善良的单身汉的照料之下如花儿一般绽放。Javert并不准备介绍自己。 Cosette小姐，还有其他一长串的原因，使得Javert将自己对Madeleine先生的痴恋深藏心底。

“啊，Cosette，这位是警局的Javert探长，他是特殊犯罪科的。”

周围的小鬼们依然在吵闹，但Cosette绽起酒窝，朝着他微笑：“很高兴见到你，探长。”她牢牢地握着他的手，然后坚持要将Javert介绍给她的朋友们。男孩们警惕地看着他，但对这种年纪的小子来说再正常不过了，更何况Javert也没记住几个名字。Madeleine先生就在身边，要他关注这种细节实在是强人所难。

接下来的晚会中，他一直在避免将自己介绍给任何一个人，紧张得吃不下东西，后悔自己喝了那杯咖啡——他的脑海嗡嗡作响，无聊至极，格格不入。Cosette和她的朋友时不时地想同他攀谈，但他只用一两个字回复，慢慢的他们也放弃了尝试。谢天谢地，Madeleine先生忙着同政客们周旋，没法再来折磨他，而Javert等了一个小时——一个小时总归够礼貌了吧——然后偷偷摸摸地溜出了会议厅。

他本想通过边门离开，但酒店外层房间的分布比他记忆中复杂了许多。最后Javert漫步在不知东西的走廊之中，彻底迷了路，不停地在心中咒骂历史建筑的诡异布局。当然了，他怎么可以在酒店里迷路呢？于是他决定原路返回，找个服务员问路。然而当他路过一扇门，听到其中有人压低声音说话时，出于习惯般地停了下来。

他过了一会儿才辨认出那是Madeleine先生和他女儿的声音。“……没事的。”Madeleine先生说道。

“你已经撞到他三次了，”Cosette急切地说，“你一定得再小心些，爸爸，你太容易相信别人了。”

Javert本想离开，但最终还是没走。Cosette似乎是提到了某个麻烦，而一想到有人给Madeleine先生制造了麻烦，就让他无法忍受。

“你这是杞人忧天，Cosette。”Madeleine先生回答道，似乎是被逗乐了。

“事关你的安危，怎么是杞人忧天。”Cosette尖锐地回答道，而Madeleine先生叹了一口气。Javert听到Cosette正朝门口走来，赶紧回头看了一眼，接着躲到旁边的角落里等待。

一阵轻快响亮的高跟鞋脚步声接着开门声，然后渐渐弱去。正当Javert试图搞明白Madeleine先生是否也离开时，他的耳边突然响起一声好奇的“探长？”

Javert愣在原地，慢慢地转过身。“我在找出口。”他立刻回答道。

Madeleine先生面无表情地看着他，这比刚刚Javert偷听到的对话还要让他吃惊。他从未看到过Madeleine先生温柔以外的表情。“我懂了。”连他的语调也是平白的，“你找不到也是情有可原。酒店的这半边是要准备翻修的，所以没有人。”

Javert的心沉了下去。他活该被骂，哪怕Madeleine先生并没有直说。听到有人在谈话的时候他就应该转身离开。“谢谢，先生。”他最后说道，羞愧又挫败。最终，他还是冒犯了暗恋的对象。这一点都不让他意外。

但是，他不能就这样忽视了现有的问题。如果Madeleine先生受人威胁……“先生，”Madeleine先生似乎准备离开，他赶紧说道，“我不小心偷听到了您说的最后几句话。”

这一次轮到Madeleine先生发愣了。他看上去一下子紧张了起来：“是吗？”

“如果有人找你麻烦，先生，我建议您报警。”

Madeleine先生久久地注视着他，然后突然笑了。这无缘无故的笑让Javert差点倒退了一步。或是走近了一步。该死。“我的女儿不过是大惊小怪罢了，探长。”Madeleine先生说道，“我是否能请你，不要站在她的立场看待这件问题呢？”

“像您这样地位的人一定会收到不少威胁。”Javert还是不愿放手。

“的确。”Madeleine先生耸了耸肩，“但往往都是无疾而终，不值一提。你喜欢刚刚的晚会吗，探长？”

他无法撒谎，但他也不能说实话，否则就好像他不领情似的。于是Javert局促不安地站着，一言不发，直到Madeleine先生温和地说：“左转再右转就是出口了，Javert。多谢你抽空来。”

Javert发现自己不想走了。如果可以的话，他可以一直留在这个落满灰尘的走廊中，和Madeleine先生聊到天长地久。他沐浴在这温暖的笑容之下，哽咽了一口。“当然，晚……晚安，先生。”

Madeleine先生等在原地，看到Javert并没有马上离开，于是说：“我送你出去。”

“不用麻烦了，先生。”Javert说。但又一次，Madeleine先生不听劝阻地送Javert走了出去。左转，右转，沿着一条狭窄的走廊，最后走到了一条小巷中。

天已经黑了，大街上的灯光将他们身处的小巷衬得愈发黑暗。Javert松了一口气：他浑身发抖，深呼吸了好几次才平静下来。突然之间，他不知所措了。Madeleine先生就近在身边，却好像远在天际。他们是决然不同的人：Javert甚至不敢想象他俩之间能够保持纯洁的关系，好像这是罪大恶极。过去的一个半小时足以证明这一点。

“你常去今天那个咖啡馆吗？”Madeleine先生问道。而这个问题如此奇怪，Javert不假思索地便回答了。

“不。我克制自己不要去。”他立刻就后悔这个答案。他今天的行为听上去更像是翘班了。Javert皱紧眉头。

“也许我们可以时不时地去那儿吃顿午饭。”Madeleine先生说。他的语气如此随意，让Javert不自觉地挺直身子。“我想要听听你的调查进展。每周四如何？”

他不能同意。这会毁掉他的。每周四同Madeleine先生坐在那该死的小圆桌的两头，听着他的声音。午饭前他会紧张一整天，午饭后也许会烦心一下午。而且……“当然，先生。”他咒骂了自己。

“太棒了。”Madeleine先生伸出套着手套的手，握住了毫无反应的Javert。暖意透过布料渗了过来，接着他温柔地拍了拍他的指节。“周四见，探长。这是我的名片。”

接着他走了，顺着他们来的路回去了。Javert看着他，然后闭上眼睛，揉着自己的脸。他已经压力够大了，而现在离周四还有半个礼拜。

 

 

4.  
“我们不该再这样见面了。”超级力量认出了Javert，苦笑着说。

Javert瞪着他。作为特殊犯罪科的一员意味着时常会成为超能者的刺杀对象。这是执业风险。谣言说猫老板和另一个超能者帮派起了势力纷争，于是特殊犯罪科派出了一直精锐部队来镇压，结果却陷入了交战双方的火力之中。也不知怎么回事，Javert被一根灯柱砸中，失去了知觉。

“放我下来。”他说。他被缚着手腕挂在一根铁柱上，脚尖勉强着地。他累坏了，心情低落，在过去的几个小时里沉浸在黑暗之中，脑海中构思着慰问信怎么写。他的手臂骨折了，但此时此刻痛觉反而成了好东西，帮助他分心。再往前走几步可以看到另两位挂着的警官，一个多小时前就因为重伤殉职了。这是一段漫长而痛苦的等待。

超级力量的笑容在看到尸体的一刻便隐去了。他肩膀隆起，倒抽一口气，急忙跑到Javert身边。他又快又准地掰断了绑着Javert的铁链，阴云满面地看着Javert皱着眉头探着自己的手臂，然后超能者走过去摸了摸Adrien和Lucian的脉搏。Javert冷冰冰地看着超能者将他们的铁链也掰断，接着将他们轻轻地平放到地面上，将他们的双手交叠放在伤痕累累的胸口，最后抚上了他们的眼睛。烧焦人肉的臭气也许太过刺鼻——超级力量往后退了一步，喉头起伏，然后咽下了一声呜咽。

“这么年轻。”超能者小声说道，“如果……”

“Lucian Bellamy警员。”Javert指着尸体，语气尖锐地说道，“刚刚结婚，准备要孩子。Adrien Daviau.警员，上个礼拜调来特殊犯罪科。他哥哥是缉毒科的警司。他总想当警察。”

“我很抱歉。”超级力量轻轻地说。

“是吗？”Javert咆哮道，突然之间怒火让他睁不开眼，“这两位只是在那串长长的名单上又加上两笔而已，对着你们这种人的战争……”

“我们这种人。”超级力量纠正道。

“你怎么敢，”Javert气得话都说不利索，“我从不滥用我的力量。我遵守法律。像你自视正义的暴民，还有猫老板，还有铁锤，你们把巴黎当做是游乐场！而作为代价，”Javert苦涩地继续说道，“这样两个年轻人死了，而我，我明天还要将这个消息告诉他们的家人……”

“法律不公平。”

“那也是法律。”Javert打断了他，但超能者已经拿出了他的手机。气坏的Javert不假思索地甩开手，使用了他的力量，而手机飞出了超能者的掌握，掉在地上摔碎了。超级力量惊了一下，然后叹了一口气。

“探长。”

“你被捕了。”

“你的支援马上就会到了。”超能者大步朝门口走去。Javert怒火攻心，将周围一切可以抓起的东西全都聚拢在一起，将他的悲愤和力量融合，然后一推。超级力量猛地被推倒在水泥墙上，就好像被一直看不见的手抽了一下般。接着他站了起来，吐掉了嘴里的血。

Javert站在原地摇摆，晕头转向。他从未推过这么重的东西。他感觉自己就快要晕倒了，耳朵里轰隆作响。他吸了一口气，鼻子也像是堵住了。他抬起没有受伤的手擦了擦嘴角，接着发现上面沾满了血迹。

“嘿。”超级力量走了过来，语气紧张，“放松些，探长。你的鼻子流血了。”

“不用你管。”Javert吼了一声，然后又吸了吸鼻子。超级力量小心地扶着他走到墙边，而他始终在暴躁地抵抗。他想要再揍他一次，但却无法掌握自己的力量。疼痛和疲惫耗尽了他的体力，而此前奔腾的怒火也慢慢平息了。

“救援队伍马上就来了。”超能者说。他的声音安抚着眼冒金星的Javert，引着他慢慢坐下。“休息一会儿吧，探长。”

“不能休息。”Javert抓紧了超级力量的手腕，“还要工作。你被捕了。”

“我知道。”超能者轻松地抽出自己的手，“下一次吧，探长。我还有别的事。”他迟疑了一会儿，然后瞥了一眼旁边的尸体。“你要我……你要我扶你到外面去吗？或是去别的房间？这块地方已经没有人了。我只能帮你这么多。抱歉我不能陪着你。我们马上就要抓住Babet了。”

Javert颤抖着喘气。超级力量突然之间变得这么多愁善感，这让他不安。“外面。”他最后说道，接着超能者扶着他走出牢房，穿过一条走廊。

外面的气味好多了，而超能者的大手温暖地握着他的肩膀，他说话的节奏抚慰人心。那声音让他觉得熟悉，Javert徒劳地试图搜寻着记忆，而超能者站了起来，准备离开。

“等等。”Javert粗声粗气地说，“你叫什么名字？”

超能者迟疑了好久，最后回答：“Jack。”

“没有花名吗？”Javert慢吞吞地说道。对这些暴民来说，轻浮的花名似乎是很重要的东西，至少他是这么认为的。

“这就是花名。”Jack又笑了起来，“千斤顶。因为我的力气。你懂了吗？”（不明白的姑娘请参看原著）

“这一点都不……”Javert想说，但他突然意识到这段对话有多可笑。Jack大笑起来，而Javert则沉下脸。

“好吧，”Jack苦笑着说，“如果你想出了更好的名字，那就来告诉我。晚安，探长。节哀顺变。”

 

 

5.  
这场事故使得Javert心情抑郁了好几天。当他再一次去见Madeleine先生、经历每周一次的自控考验时，他的脾气依然糟糕。Madeleine先生惊呆了，注视着他夹着夹板的手臂，然后又扫了一眼那还未痊愈、满是淤青的脸。

“探长！你怎么下床了呢？”

Javert呻吟着坐了下来，然后点了一杯咖啡和一块三明治。“只不过是断了条手臂和一点乌青罢了。我还算走运了。”

“走运！”Madeleine先生刚想反驳，但他看到Javert脸上的表情，一下子又严肃了起来，好像是有些不自在似的，“现在的形势似乎是一边倒，特殊犯罪科似乎是被压制了。”

Javert犹豫着要不要把这句话当做是批评，不过他不自觉间已经咬紧了嘴唇：“我们已经打入了那些暴民内部，而且我们还……”

“我并非是想冒犯你。”Madeleine先生急忙打断了他，“你和你的部门都十分努力，但是你们……好吧。你们只有警棍，手枪，还有那些磁力手铐，但你们面对的犯罪分子可以将凭空燃起火焰，或是单手举起汽车，或是……”

Javert耸了耸肩：“这是没有办法的事。”

“也许我们可以做出改变。”Madeleine先生大声地说，“可以注册管理超能者，让他们帮助警方。”

Javert掩不住自己的嘲笑，于是什么都没说，只是啜了一口咖啡。最后，Madeleine先生叹了一口气：“我又冒犯了你。”

“我觉得，也许市长先生不明白，”Javert小心地回答道，“拥有这些……力量，这会使得人心扭曲。这种力量来自于恶魔，其根源就是腐败的。最终，尤其是多次使用之后，它们会污染一个人的灵魂，抹掉他一切美善的东西，化身为怪物。”

Madeleine先生震惊地对着他眨眼：“你相信这种话吗？”

“您不信吗？”Javert同样很震惊，“我听说您是一个敬神的人。”

“上帝会原谅我们。而且在上帝所创造的世界之中，没有什么是生来为恶的。”

“我并没有说他们是生来为恶的。只是使用这种非自然的力量会腐蚀人心。”Javert忍住不要皱眉，“这些超能者开始觉得自己可以凌驾于常人之上。一开始只是一些小小的犯罪，偷窃，或是法律禁止的滥用私刑不适用于他们。接着越来越严重。这些义务警察所谓的正义变得越来越暴力，越来越无端。”

“所以他们别无选择，只能隐姓埋名吗？”

“他们应该如此。控制好自己。”Javert又一次强调了自己的观点。其实他心里暗自担忧，因为说到这个话题，他非常有可能说漏嘴。他必须谨慎一些。“如果他们不使用这些力量，他们就不会被引诱走上犯罪的道路。”

“也许吧。”Madeleine思忖了一会儿说，“你似乎对此很有经验。”

这一句话像是给Javert浇了一头冷水。他倒抽一口气说：“我在工作中遇到过许多超能者，先生。”

“当然。”Madeleine先生温柔地对他微笑，“理解你的对手是如何思考的，我觉得这挺好。”

Javert并不明白Madeleine说着句话意欲何在。也这位好市长只是见了太多的警务流程。特殊犯罪科的确同侧写师合作，但这种情况并不常见。通常他们处理的犯罪都非常重大，嫌疑人也十分明显。毕竟，从他的经验来看，超能者的能力往往都是十分独特的。他从未遇到过有着像他一样能力的人。铁锤、猫老板帮派，或是Jack，都是如此。

不知觉间，他们聊天的内容脱离了警局的工作。Javert一边迷迷糊糊地听着Madeleine先生惋惜法国高等教学以及Cosette小姐的教师们的质量，一边慢慢地意识到，这一切都……很美好。就好像是同朋友一起聊天。他都记不清上一次这样聊天是什么时候了。

他过了一会儿才意识到Madeleine先生问了他一个问题：“什么？”

“我说，”Madeleine先生笑着重复道，“你工作之余还做些什么，探长？”

这个问题太戳隐私，实在是不合适。Javert眨巴着眼睛想到。“啊。我有一匹马，同部队的马放在一起养。这是一匹退役的赛马，我领养的。”他看到Madeleine先生抬起了眉毛，连忙补充道，“本来是要送去屠宰场的，但这太暴殄天物了。部队的马场给我打了个折……”他慢慢不作声了，又不自在起来。在巴黎养马这个兴趣爱好已经够诡异了，一定会招来闲言碎语的。他可不想被别人以为是怪人，或是花钱大手大脚。

然而Madeleine先生看上去却好像是真的在好奇。“这很棒，探长。你空闲时间去骑马吗？”

“有空就去。”Javert又仓皇失措起来，“您骑马吗，先生？”

“恐怕我没有机会学。”当然了。除掉这一点，他的问题也够无聊的。Javert点了点头，差点想要道歉，但是谢天谢地，Madeleine先生继续说：“我自己比较喜欢园艺。”

除了哪种草对马有害之外，Javert对园艺一无所知。于是他嘟囔着，接下来的时间里都觉得尴尬又没有教养。终于Madeleine先生叫侍者来结账，而他则半是认真地想要出钱。至少今天他们没有讨论他的调查，而Javert不知道这意味着什么。

“但愿我没有浪费您的时间，先生。”他一边站起身，一边说道。

“浪费？”

“街垒的案子没有什么进展。”最近他们非常低调，“自从技术小组弄明白磁力手铐的事情之后，他们是变谨慎了。”

“是的，当然。”Madeleine先生似乎是藏着什么话没说，而Javert模糊地意识到自己又说错了哪句话。“没关系，我很享受我俩的会面。”

“是吗？”Javert语气里的诧异都把Madeleine先生逗笑了。

“你把自己看低了，探长。有你作陪我很高兴。”

这句话说得太扯了，而Javert一下子不知所措。Madeleine先生的脸上一丝撒谎的痕迹都没有，他的口气里只有诚恳。他傻傻地瞪着他，而Madeleine先生拍了拍他的肩膀：“下周见？”

“哦，当然，先生。”Javert眨了眨眼，而Madeleine先生点了点头，准备离开。“啊，先生。”Javert连忙不假思索地叫了一声。他又开始自私了。市长转过身，而他胡乱地找了一个话题。“我忘了问，上次Cosette小姐提到的那件事情。后来怎么样了？”

“那件事啊。”Madeleine先生似乎被这个问题逗笑了，“我觉得算是解决了吧。不过谢谢你问起，探长。你的进忠职守让人钦佩。”

接下来的一天里Javert脸上都笑开了花，而他的下属们时不时地从座位上瞥他两眼，心惊胆战。

 

 

  
6.  
事实证明，特殊犯罪科小瞧了猫老板帮派搞破坏的能力。他们在一个极其奇怪的场合之下逮住了Babet，而Javert不由地瞥着街角寻找一个带着银色面具的大个子。这之后，猫老板对特殊犯罪科正式宣战。他们下手凶狠，不挑对象，不仅针对特殊犯罪科的警员，受害者还包括他们的家人。

特殊犯罪科的警官们一个个辞职或是休假，而Javert无法怪罪他们。这种嗜血屠杀最终突破了某个极限，连局长私底下也默许了暴民义务警员的帮助——他们需要尽可能多的帮助，而天啊，连Javert都同意这一点。他不要命一般地加班加点，从别的部门和宪兵队那儿讨人情。他带领了一支突击小队拿下了Brujon，而距离Gueulemer也不远了。

现在特殊犯罪科和暴民组织间维持着一种微妙的停战协议，但双反依然小心谨慎，除了大战之外，各自只派出了一位代表互通联络。看到对方正是那位Jack，Javert不知道自己是松了一口气还是要皱紧眉头。这个超能者让他不舒服。Javert知道自己欠了他好几条命，但这家伙依然是个犯罪分子。这个事实始终挠得他心底难受。

中立地带往往是一个随机的楼顶或是公园，地址会提前半小时发到Javert的手机上。今天他们约在拉丁区外的一栋公寓楼顶，从那儿可以尽览塞纳河的美景。今天天色阴沉，也许他们不必害怕有狙击手在暗中候命。

“你把自己累坏了。”Jack看到Javert爬上顶楼，说道，“你的家人会怎么看？”

“我没有家人。”Javert回嘴说。他今天心情糟糕。警局对Montparnasse最好的一条线索最终是进了死胡同。“你有没有线索……”

“没有家人？”Jack打断了他，语气甚是意外，“你？”

“这跟你有什么关系？”

“好吧，我猜想像你这样的人……”

Javert叹了一口气。有的时候Jack就会这样。这家伙像是有强迫症一样好斗，也许这就是他当初走上暴民义务警员这条路的原因。“什么样？”

“你是个探长，”Jack耸了耸肩，“是个好人，长得又帅，我想我是意外吧。”

Javert皱紧了眉头看着他。“鉴于猫老板帮派的目标，”他面无表情地说，“也许我没有家人是一件好事。”

这句话让Jack一下子也清醒了过来。“啊，的确。”

“你该小心些。”Javert忍不住说道，“如果猫老板发觉了你的身份，你的家人也许会有危险。”

“我的家人已经身处危险之中。”Javert苦笑着摇了摇头，“事与愿违啊，他们同我一样深陷泥潭。”

也许是因为夜风，也许是因为沉默，终于，Javert把线索都联系在一起。街垒有一个男孩可以在短距离内传送物体。“你和街垒是一伙的，”他慢慢地说道，“或者说，你儿子是街垒的一员。”

“猜得挺准啊，探长。”Jack笑着回答。

“你没有穿他们那样的衣服。”街垒的小鬼喜欢穿闪闪发亮的紧身衣，女孩也是。在Javert看来，这实在是不成体统。

“年纪大了，不合适。”Jack又露出一丝苦笑，而Javert实在忍不住大笑了起来。

他都不记得自己是从何时开始在Jack身边放下防备。这家伙耐心地可怕，人又好，也许，他几乎……几乎让Javert响起了Madeleine先生。高大，庄重，温柔。Javert总是搞不懂Jack为什么要做义务警员。现在，他明白了。也许他是想要照顾好他的儿子。

“哪个是你家小子？”Javert问道，“狮王？”街垒的领袖是个傲慢又恼人的小鬼，而他的能力同样恼人：他可以将自己变身为一只巨大的雄狮。

Jack叹了一口气。“其实是城堡。”他说的是一个安静的金发女孩，而她能够创造出隐形的力场屏障和盾牌，足够给警方带来大麻烦。“她在预科班里遇到了一个男孩，接着麻烦一桩接着一桩。我努力让他们不要惹上大事。”

“年轻人啊。”Javert嘟囔了一声，接着才后知后觉地意识到自己在同情一个罪犯。

“不过你似乎一直在同一位高个的先生见面。”Jack继续说道。这句话证实了Javert的猜测，街垒一直在监视他。“如果我们知道，那么猫老板也许也知道。”

Jack说的没错，而Javert一时间只觉得寒意逼人，只能强迫着自己放松。市长并没有被卷入街头之战，而他也只不过发表了一个声明，公然斥责暴力行为。如果猫老板想要抓他，那好吧，市长官邸的地址人人皆知。“这不过是公事罢了。你们的间谍一定认得出那是Madeleine先生。我只是去给他报告的。”

“报告你的马匹情况还有你多不喜欢刑侦电视剧吗？”

Javert脸上阴云密布，握紧了拳头。“这同你无关。”他怒吼道，羞愧万分，无名怒火烧得他脸颊滚烫。他开始珍视同Madeleine先生独处的那些时光，而意识到也许有人偷听，这个想法让他勃然大怒。周四的午餐已经变成了他每周快乐的源泉。

“当然。”Jack点了点头，“抱歉。”

但Javert依然是怒气十足，终于，Jack迟疑着加了一句：“我们不过是监视你。你明白，特殊犯罪科的每一位成员以及他们亲近的人，我们都在关注。”

“放心吧，”Javert生硬地说，“市长只对我的报告感兴趣。”

“那你对市长呢？”

这直白的问题让他一下子没有防备，而Javert迟疑了好久，久到Jack都好奇地注视着他。终于，他低声回答道：“这和你无关。”

“他单身。”Jack说，声音里带着笑意。而此时，Javert只想着把他从楼顶上扔下去。“而且他去年就出柜了。”

Javert当然知道这一点。他甚至记得市长出柜的日期：确切地说，是在《名利场》的采访中一句随性的话。“他有女儿。”

“那又如何？这也没法禁止他谈恋爱啊。”

“我为什么要跟你聊这个，我发誓……”

“是不是因为你也是个超能者？”Jack好奇地打断了他，但Javert已经受够了：他沉着脸走了出去，咬紧牙关直到生疼。Jack一不留神就戳中了他的软肋。Javert是个有缺陷的人，生来如此，他比自己预料中还要难以自控。即便命运垂青于他，让那位好市长对他起了情愫，Javert依然不能背着良心接受。

 

 

7.  
让人绝望的是，Madeleine先生似乎的确正耐心地表达着他的钦慕。Jack这样一针见血地指出了Madeleine先生依然单身的事实，那些让人困扰的行为也仿佛拨云见日一般。比如，他说话时总喜欢时不时地摸一下Javert的手腕。他声音里的暖意。Javert在脑海中一遍又一遍地构思着，到时候该如何拒绝市长，但随着时间的过去，他愈发紧张起来。

有一天，午饭时间市长却没有出现。相反，他常坐的位置上放了一张打印出来的字条，上面写着一个地址和一条警告：一个人来。

Javert不傻。他立刻呼叫了警局，然后迟疑了一番，打给了Jacket。但那家伙并没有接。于是他留了一条语音信息，咬咬牙，然后开车走了。他会冷静的，他会……

地址是在城郊的一栋空房子里，而就在Javert停车那会儿，有个人从二楼的窗户里飞了出来，掉在沥青路面上。Javert的心都快跳到喉咙口了，接着才发现这并非是市长。于是他深深地呼了一口气，拔出枪，试图将心中泛起的希望压抑下去。看来街垒的人已经先行一步赶到了。也许他们又监听了警方电台。

Javert走进大楼，提防着陷阱，这时突然有一辆黑色的小货车尖声冲进了停车场。他骤地一下停了下来，转过头四处寻找着掩护，但街垒的小子们一个接一个从里面跳了出来，Leo已经变身成了狮子，他的副手们穿着五颜六色的衣服喧闹着紧跟其后。Javert不知道自己该对他们打招呼还是试图扼杀他们，但他们无视了他，随着大R传送进了大楼。

“楼里有人质！”Javert冲着他们大吼，但那个带着面具的女孩女孩——城堡——只是对他点了点头，然后迅速地跑走了。她的姿势中有些熟悉的地方，但Javert想不起是在哪里见过，直到大门后传出一阵巨响。

Javert咬牙切齿地踢开大门，眯着眼睛走进了半黑的房间中，但是，谢天谢地，Madeleine先生正战战兢兢地从一堆废墟中站起。他从楼上的大窟窿摔了下来，但看来并没有受重伤。当他终于站直了之后，城堡发出一声小姑娘般的尖叫声，冲过去扑进了他的怀里。而Madeleine先生由她抱着，慈爱地微笑着……

慈爱。

城堡。

Jack。

Javert终于将一切都串了起来，而Madeleine先生——Jack——意识到他也在场。他眨了眨眼，拉开了他的女儿。“探长。”

“你。”Javert苦涩地说，他发现他的手在颤抖，他举起了手枪，瞄准了他。“你……你从始至终都在嘲笑我吗？天啊，我以为……我就知道你接近我没有好事，但我从没有想到……我早该知道的，我早该知道的！”

楼上传来一声响声，接着又是一阵低沉的狮吼。Madeleine皱了皱眉头。“Javert，放下枪。这些都是朋友。”

“朋友？”

“盟友。”Madeleine竟然敢流露出受伤的表情，“让我解释。”

“解释什么？你是个骗子，罪犯。”Javert哼了一声，“我不该……”他说不下去了——他觉得喉咙发紧，喘不过气来。他晃得那么厉害，枪管都在颤抖。

Madeleine瞥了一眼Cosette，后者只是耸了耸肩，然后就朝着楼梯走了过去，和她的朋友汇合。超能者慢慢地走近Javert，然后终于伸手抓住枪，用他那无可抵挡的力量将枪管压低。

“一开始，是的，我承认，我接近你是因为担心警方会镇压街垒。”Madeleine说，他的声音低沉而诚恳，天啊，这声音对Javert的影响一如既往。“但接着，就不仅如此了。我意识到你是个好人，是个可敬的人。但后来我意识到你也是我们的一份子，所以……”

“所以你就以为可以再近一步了？”Javert咬牙打断了他，“你不能威胁我，先生。就算你要举报我，我也不在乎。”

“不！不，开始我只是好奇，然后，天啊，我看得出来你，像你这样的人对我有好感，真的让我一时间忘乎所以了。”Madeleine走近一步，而Javert哆嗦了一下，但没有后退。而那只大手迟疑着抓住了他的胳膊，接着滑向他的腰臀。

“你想要利用我。”

“不，我想要帮助你。”Madeleine下巴上的淤青马上就要发紫了，Javert愣愣地想，不知怎么的，这还是让他心烦意乱。“我……关心你，Javert。我知道你可以离开，可以逮捕我，可以做一切的事情。如果你想的话，揍我也行。但千万不要以为。”Madeleine强硬地说，“这几个礼拜发生的事情是虚假的。”

他相信他。他相信他，主啊，他不知道该如何思考。Javert依然气恼，依然迷惑，依然恶心。他颤抖着呼出一口气，然后听到了警铃声将近。“你要……你要怎么解释这些？”他问道，而Madeleine松了一口气般朝着他微笑——Javert的心跳漏了一拍，这使他默默地憎恨着自己。

哪怕是此刻，他都无法思考。但他知道他不能揭穿Madeleine的身份。他毁掉的不仅仅是一个温柔正直的市长——他还会毁掉一个花样年华的女孩。更甚的是，他会毁掉一个多次拯救他生命的人。

“你到达现场时，”Madeleine低声说道，“街垒已经介入了。自然，你同以往一样英勇……”

“别说了。”Javert凶狠地打断了他，“一个字都别说。我再也不想见到你了，你听到了吗？我俩扯平了。”他揪紧的心慢慢变得麻木，“我再也不想见到你的脸了。”

Madeleine僵在原地，目瞪口呆，他脸上的表情让Javert的下一口呼吸哽咽在喉咙口。但接着他点了点头。“当然。谢谢，探长，为你所做的一切。”

 

  
8.  
在Javert眼中，大主教桥怎么看怎么不顺眼。铁丝网上挂的锁太多了，一点都不像是纪念永恒之爱，反倒是像锁匠的地狱。

那时候他正在桥上，急躁地勒令两个浮空的小鬼立刻降落。他们搞出不知道什么玩意儿，试图把锁挂到桥的外边去。就在此时，Cosette朝着他的方向跑了过来。

“探长。”她微笑了，露出两个酒窝，而他叹了一口气。老天想要整他的时候，真是一整就是全套的。

“你要干什么？”

她看了看他身后，然后拍了拍桥的护栏。“Janus，如果你现在不马上下来，我就告诉Marianne。”

他怀里的红发女孩眨了眨眼，而Janus朝着Cosette翻了翻白眼。这对小年轻最后降落到桥的另一边，接着就热火朝天地吵了起来。Javert叹了一口气。超能者法令的修正案给他造成了一系列无法预计的麻烦，但好在现在还没有天翻地覆。

Cosette递给他一张卡片，又笑了。他瞥了一眼：是Madeleine的名片，上面还写了时间和地址。他皱着眉，又塞了回去。“没兴趣。”

“都过了三年了！”他转身下桥，而她在他背后大喊。他无视了她，把手插进了外套口袋里。

让Javert恼怒的是，现在已经解散的街垒成员们一个个地冒了出来，从早上一直到下午，拿着同一张卡，标着地址和时间。直到傍晚的时候，Leo——Enjolras——在一条小巷里大踏步地朝他走了过来。Javert忍了快内伤了才勉强没有一拳朝他脸上挥去。

“不。”他只是这么说道。

Enjolras耸了耸肩。“好吧。”那年轻人穿着一件亮红色的外套，衬衫纽扣也不扣上，胸口露了一大块，一副不务正业的学生样。他那明显的不在乎倒是让Javert的脚步慢了下来，接着别扭地停下了，皱着眉。其他的街垒成员至少还跟着他走了一小段。

“好吧？”Javert重复道，“你们完事了吗？”

“是啊。”Enjolras一脸无聊样，“你到底去不去？还有半小时。”

“我说不了，不是吗？”

“你瞧，”Enjolras无奈地说，“Cosette和Marius的结婚礼物我还没送，所以如果你真的不想去，我可以变身然后拽着你去。你决定吧。”

“你这是袭击警员……”

“又不是没干过。”Enjolras咧开嘴，露出了他的牙齿，“轮到你咯，探长。”

“今天是什么大日子？”Javert挫败地问道。该死的超能者大赦！

“到时候你就知道了。”

Javert快要气炸了。他转过身快步朝着地址上的方向走去。目的地并非是市长官邸，这让他心情稍好了一些，但突然间他意识到地方是一家餐馆，情绪便急转直下。侍者在门口拦住了他，看着他沾满灰尘的外套和皱巴巴的衬衫，震惊地把他从头到尾打量个遍。但Javert只是暴躁地将他的警徽甩在他脸上，然后走进餐馆。

他刚进门就看到了Madeleine。后者坐在窗边一张两个位置的桌子边，而Javert不得不深深地吸一口气，才压下胸口泛起的怒火。他走了过去，坐了下来，双手抱胸。“高兴了吗？”Javert厉声说道。

Madeleine吓了一跳，差点把桌子都撞翻了，瞠目结舌地看着Javert。这时候Javert才意识到，并非是Madeleine要他来这里。这群小鬼。但他还没来得及起身，Madeleine笑了，那真诚的笑容将他按在椅子中，就好像那个人拿出手铐将他铐起来一般。

“探长！我在等Cosette。”

“你女儿和她的朋友花了一整天来骚扰我，我估计她是不会来了。”Javert回答，“今天是什么日子？”

“啊，”Madeleine微微皱眉，“抱歉他们打扰了你……”

“我问了你问题。”

“今天是我生日。”Madeleine满怀歉意地说道，“我真的真的很抱歉，探长。”

啊。

该死。

Javert叹了一口气。他应该走出餐馆，但是，他却放下了手，拿起菜单。Madeleine又一次眨了眨眼，接着笑得那么光彩照人，Javert最后的一点不快也随之融化。三年，而这个人该死的微笑依然可以毁掉他的自控。

他们点了菜，Javert让Madeleine挑了酒。侍者离开之后，Javert说：“你女儿要结婚了？”

“对，就在年底。我说她还小，但她坚持要。”

“好吧，恭喜了。”Javert生硬地说，而Madeleine没忍住，笑出了声。

“Gymont怎么样了？”Madeleine问道，接着他们一直聊天聊到餐前小点送了上来。Javert认不出这五颜六色的一勺子是什么东西。他并不常来这种价位的餐馆——他全部的薪水都花在Gymont、租金、还有非常朴素的生活上。

开胃菜依然是让人一头雾水，但搭配的红酒十分香醇，Javert慢慢地开始放松。这一切都是红酒加上Madeleine声音的错。他不在乎。而且，今天是Madeleine的生日，他们之间已经没有了旧账未了，只剩下往日那段不好的回忆。他一点一点地意识到，更何况连那都开始渐渐模糊。过去三年里这个世界变化得飞快，而Javert真的没时间再咬着旧仇不放了。

吃完甜点时他业已微醺，也许，Javert想到，这就是为什么当他们离开餐馆坐电梯下楼时，他低声地说：“生日快乐。”

Madeleine朝他眨了眨眼，微笑了，甜蜜而又温柔。Javert突然间晕头转向，而Madeleine抓住他的手，轻轻地握在两只大手之间。就好像一开始在酒店里的那次一样，Javert一时间觉得他们像是穿越了时间，回到了那什么都还没发生，什么都还没说过的日子里。

“谢谢你今晚的陪伴。”

“你付的钱。”Javert条件反射地回答，接着又暗暗地骂自己毁了这气氛。Madeleine却只是抿着嘴笑了，他的眼睛里闪着笑意，而Javert开始口干舌燥。

“也许，”Madeleine迟疑地开了口，接着像是强迫自己接着说了下去，“也许，如果你周四还有空的话……”

现在轮到Javert迟疑了，直到他们到达底楼，Madeleine松开了他的手，走出电梯，扣上外套的扣子。秋日的晚风微凉，而Javert的手指摸索着自己外套的头一颗纽扣。这时候，他说：“好吧。”他心底里的一块石头像是落了地，而Javert不知道自己是自由了还是跟着一块儿堕落了。“周四见。”

 

  
9.  
每周一次的午餐变成了午餐加晚餐，接着又过了一阵子，Javert已经记不清自己上一次独自一人在自己的小公寓里吃晚餐是什么时候了。如果没有加班，他就会去市长官邸，时而让Cosette不要再缠着他不放，时而和Marius愈发尴尬地对话，时而阻止Enjolras或是其他小鬼砸东西。

每当Javert使用他的能力来挽救将要落到地上砸碎的东西时，Madeleine就会大笑起来。而他则开始怀疑那群小鬼是故意的。有一次吃完晚饭，Cosette收拾完东西准备睡觉，其他小鬼也被赶回家后，他同Madeleine提起了这件事，而Madeleine只是耸了耸肩。“隔空取物是很罕见的能力。”

Javert努力不要红透脸。自从超能者法令修正案颁发以来，警局内部就表现得好像他们一直使用超能者作为警员一般，尤其是在特殊犯罪科。但每当他使用自己的能力时，Javert心里总会闪过一丝罪恶感，所以他尽可能不要使用得太频繁。最近他放开了手脚。Madeleine和那群小鬼真是坏影响。

“不算特别把。至少藏起来容易。”他说。Madeleine伸出手握住他的胳膊，而他稍稍紧张了起来。

“我比你年纪要大。”他开始说，而他疲倦的笑容中带着一丝痛楚，“我记得像土伦那样的地方。那时候像我们这样超能者被人迫害，不为众人所接受。在我这一生中，从未遇到过会以他的能力为耻的超能者。”

Javert慢慢点了点头。“你逃出来了吗？”

“是的，我用了化名。”Madeleine转过身走向洗手池，开始洗盘子，“有一位主教帮助了我。”

“你原来叫什么？”

“Jean Valjean。”Madeleine朝他看了一眼，笑容依然疲惫，“没有别的人知道这个名字。连Cosette也不知道。”

这是一份礼物，这么珍重，现在的Javert拿不出任何东西来回报。“我记得土伦那样的地方，”他只能生硬地说，“我就是出生在那里。我的母亲是个超能者。我长大可以离开那里时，禁令被取消了。监狱里的一名牧师把我引荐给一位警局的探长。”

Madeleine看上去像是惊呆了，接着又似担心般地说：“我并不想揭你的伤疤。”

“这不是伤疤。”Javert早就将自己的过去抛在脑后。Jean Valjean。他无法想象Madeleine使用另一个名字，更何况是如此普通的名字。他不确定。Madeleine尽管有些跛足，但他走路的姿势流畅而高雅，比起他那朴实无华的原名要优雅得多。“你要我这么叫你呢？Jean吗？”

Madeleine差点打碎一个盘子，而Javert有一瞬间后悔了问了这个问题。直到Madeleine还沾着肥皂泡的手将他拉近，此时此刻，那个吻就好象是水到渠成一般。手法那么生疏，鼻子撞到一起，牙齿磕磕绊绊，却又出奇地和谐——过了一会儿，Javert，还有Madeleine，嘴唇紧贴，双嘴张开，不急不缓，甜到心底。

“我还不知道你的名字。”他们停下来喘气时，Madeleine喃喃说道。过了一会儿Javert才开口回答了。

“我没有名字。”他的母亲死前来不及给他取名，而那位牧师则认为Javert长大一些后可以自己做主。他从没有在这上面花心思。Madeleine又一次吻了他，好像是得到了一个答案似的。这个吻将他的记忆统统驱散，让他忘却了自己低微的出生。Javert贪婪地自Madeleine口中品尝优雅，从Jean Valjean身上体会饥渴，他的拇指摩挲着Madeleine的颧骨。

“吾爱。”Madeleine低吟着。当他们分开后，Javert的呼吸哽在喉咙里，他说话都结巴起来。Madeleine像是没有注意，也许他的确注意到了——接下来他只是轻轻地印了一吻，接着转过身继续洗盘子。

 

  
10.  
就在Cosette搬去同Marius同住的那星期后，在这对小夫妻的强烈哀求之下，Javert搬进了市长官邸——非正式的。爸爸很可爱，但比以前还要焦虑，如果没有Javert，那亲爱的爸爸可能一点儿工作都完不成。Javert勉强接受了这个说法。最后这个做法奏效了，因为对“让Madeleine分心”这个工作，Javert越来越有得心应手。

“你女儿是个成年女人了。”Javert低声说道。Madeleine正躺在沙发上，双腿分开，而Javert正跪在这之间。“她的事情让她自己做主。”

“上一次我让她做主，”Madeleine的衣服乱糟糟的，衬衫纽扣全都散开，腰带也解了开来，而Javert的手指正包裹着他那肿胀的战利品。“她加入了一个义务警员组织……还穿起了紧身衣……失掉了她的教养，嗯，Javert……”

Javert也承认这一点。Cosette的确很容易被带坏。难怪她的养父保护欲这么强烈。“但她还是到婚龄了。”Javert又一次指出，而当Madeleine开口想要反驳时，Javert将他的底裤一拉到底，饥渴地一寸一寸地舔了上去，于是他便闭嘴了。熟能生巧，他每一次都能够多含下一些，而Javert发现自己正在期待着将他没根吞下的那一天，Madeleine沉重的阳物整个深入他的喉咙之中。他光是想着便呻吟起来，呼吸急促，而Madeleine扭动着，咬住自己的手腕咽下一声呜咽。

他尽可能多地吞了下去，不让自己被呛到。而这时，Madeleine再也无法保持沉默了——Javert吸了一下，Madeleine发出一声气喘吁吁的哀鸣，接着他伸出空余的那只手按在自己两腿之间。天啊。大手揉着他的短发，温柔地催促他快些。一切都湿漉漉的，而Javert可以感觉到Madeleine强壮的腿正抵着他的肩头颤抖。他爱这种感觉，哪怕知道自己不应该。快感太过炙热强烈，就好像他俩都疯了一样。

Madeleine摇着臀，一开始动作还很轻缓，接着就粗暴起来，有力起来，而Javert只是吮得更用力，直到他开始操着Javert的嘴。这么脏，双膝跪地，Madeleine的手指颤抖着紧握住他的头骨。那手指的力量可以轻而易举地捏碎骨头，知道这一点只是让Javert的勃起在牛仔裤中顶得生疼。他快要近了，他用手草草地摩挲着Madeleine的阳物。Madeleine向前挺动着，腿挤着他的肩膀，太粗暴了，他的阳物抵在Javert的喉咙口，他时不时地就要呛一下。天啊，那一瞬间天旋地转，他像是个高中生一般在牛仔裤里高潮了，双眼湿润，情不自禁。

Madeleine将他拉开，但他呜咽一声，抓紧了手中的器物，接着Madeleine急喘着他的名字，喷发着的白浊沾满了Javert的手指，嘴，还有脸颊。

“抱歉。”Madeleine轻而易举地将他拉了起来，而Javert只是对他慢慢地眨着眼，接着屏息着战栗起来，因为Madeleine开始将他舔舐干净。

这样过了一会儿，如果他再年轻几岁，Javert能再硬起来。这是他所经历过的最情色的事情。等他干净了之后便饥渴地吻起Madeleine，在他的嘴里追逐着最后几丝欲望的滋味。这是天赐的，这是疯狂的。Madeleine的手滑向他的腰身，紧紧地握着他——动作温柔，但他知道只有Madeleine想让他动时他才能动。是的。

“吾爱。”Madeleine喃喃地说。而每每这种时候，他的声音总是带着一点沙哑。

Javert转过头去啃Madeleine的下巴，呼吸依然急促。但他的唇下，Madeleine的脉搏飞快，皮肤咸湿，喉结起伏。如果他可以，他会将他的答复牢牢地印刻在他们的骨骼之上。

 

**END**


End file.
